A Taste Of Reality
by Schizophrenic Kitten
Summary: Rei's vision sent Usagi into panic. As she's out running a strange man appears. Next thing she knows...well, i think it's safe to say she's NOT in reality...is she?
1. Strange

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon.**_

Usagi ran through the streets in a futile attempt to lose her thoughts. She was on the edge of sanity. Rei's vision was to blame for this. Sure her and Mamoru had been having a hard time lately, arguments had been occurring daily about the simplest things, but Rei seeing her with anther man in the fire was ridiculous. She knew that she could never do that…she knew that she didn't want to lose Chibi-Usa. Though Rei's predictions were almost never wrong.

"No! It had to be wrong." She whispered to herself reassuringly. Her breathing was beginning to become uneven, and she started to struggle to keep the run going. Minutes passed, and her slowing increased greatly.

"I won't lose Chibi-Usa!" Letting out a frustrated noise she dropped to her knees, ignoring the surge of pain that came from the impact of flesh on cement, and let her tears fall. The very thought of it was sending her crazy.

Trying to get a hold n her self she stood up and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. She didn't move for a good minute, and when she did it was a sprint.

Running. She knew if she kept it up she would be too tired to get up for school, but she also knew she'd have nightmares if she went to sleep, and she believed running her thoughts off would help with that too. But as she rounded the next corner something caught her eye. She slowed down as a shadow approached and clutched her senshi broach.

"Who's there?" She demanded of the person. The figure stopped. Usagi could swear she saw it pull out something from its pocket.

"Usagi Tsukino." Startled from the sudden speech, and right identity Usagi stepped back. "You are no longer needed here." Being shocked, confused, scared, and sad wasn't a good combination, and Usagi knew this. So she tried to push those feeling aside, though she failed miserably as the person made a sudden movement with his hand, pointing the object in his hand at her. The moonlight glinted on the object and she realised that it was a staff.

"What th-" Her words were cut off as a bright red light flashed from the staff as he muttered something under his breath, and Usagi only had time to gasp before the street was empty. Both were gone.

"YAMI!" The shout rang through the Kame Game Shop like thunder. With a sigh Yami got out of bed and started down the stairs to see what Yugi wanted.

"Pharaoh hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Yami stopped. That voice had belonged to Bakura, and he had said they were leaving without him. He peered around the corner and stared at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He inquired in shock of seeing the whole gang, being Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Jou, Shizuka, Mai, Anzu, Honda, and Otogi at the door. Everyone looked at him and fought the urge to slap him. Well, almost all of them. Bakura growled and walked towards him, clenching his fist while doing so. When he reached the Pharaoh he punched his right cheek. Yami stumbled to the side slightly in surprise and glared at him.

"What was that for you maniac!" he demanded. Bakura pointed at him.

"It's because you're a pathetic idiot who can't even remember when he is going out with his…friends." It hit Yami like a brick. He held up his hand to hush Bakura as he continued his reasoning for the punch. The tomb robber stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence and sighed.

"I'll be back in…2 minutes." Yami told them before running back up the stairs. Bakura nodded in agreement.

"That's better, I'M TIMING YOU!" The rest of the group stared at him with annoyance, all except Marik that is. He of course was grinning like the lunatic he is.

"Did you have to hit him?" Ryou snapped in irritation of his yami's behaviour. Bakura nodded simply before shouting back up the stairs to Yami that his time was up. Yami came rushing down seconds later wearing a pair of slightly baggy jeans which was being held up by various leather studded belts, and a white button up long sleeved top, his sennen puzzle hanging on its usual chain around his neck and his various other accessories. Jou clapped at hit attire.

"Nice look ya got there. Where'd all ya leather go?" He said, referring to Yami's usual attire of leather pants and such. Yami shrugged.

"Does it matter?" he questioned. Jou shook his head.

"Can we just go already? I'm getting sick of standing around." Malik told them before heading out. Ryou followed him happily, leaving the others to stare at the two retreating forms.

"Ya know, those two look awfully snug together." Jou commented as they started to follow. Yugi looked over to his friend in shock.

"Umm Jou, those two are a couple." He stated this like it was obvious and Jou should have known. Jou's face dropped.

"WHAT! How come I didn't know that?" he boomed. Anzu sighed.

"Because you were too involved in eating when they told us." She said shortly. Jou felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh…okay." The walk to the theme park was short and filed with chatter, and when they arrived at The Orb they all stopped to arrange everything.

"Lets go on that." Honda suggested as he pointed to a large roller coaster. Otogi shook his head at this.

"Nah, lets go on that." His suggestion was a ride like the giant drop only higher.

"I know, why don't we break into groups and each group goes on what they agree on." Everyone stared at Jou with slight shock. He stepped back. "What?"

"You just came up with a good idea." Malik stated dryly. Jou cocked his head to the side in thought.

"HEY! You sayin' I'm dumb or somethin'!" He snapped at the group. Yugi, Shizuka, Anzu and Ryou shook their head in no, the other nodded simply. Jou growled at the response he got and started chasing them around.

"Oh brother." Anzu let out as Shizuka started giggling at the people being chased by her older brother. Yami stood beside Ryou and watched in amusement.

"And Yami! You agreed!" Yami's brow rose.

"Who me?" He asked innocently. Jou charged at the Pharaoh and Yami steeped to the side quickly, watching Jou crash into the person behind him. Gasps sounded as everyone looked to see t was. To their utter shock it was none other that Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba!"

"Kaiba!"

"Kai-wha?" Jou looked up at Seto and flushed red in embarrassment. Seto sighed.

"Hello mutt." Jou stood quickly, allowing Seto to stand and brush himself off. "Yugi you need to teach your dog how to stay." He commented before he turned t leave. Jou growled lightly.

"Hey! Stop calling me a dog." He demanded. Seto smirked at him.

"No chance." As he disappeared they saw Mokuba run up to him with ice cream and walk off. Jou growled.

"That JERK!"

Yami sighed. After getting back from The Orb some of the gang had decided to sleep at the Kame Game Shop for he night in celebration of the holidays. So he was now sitting in the living room with Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Anzu, Shizuka, and Honda. Malik had been called home by Ishizu, and had dragged Marik who had dragged Bakura with him. Mai had work in the morning and so she had decided not to stay, and Otogi didn't feel quite up to it after having a few all nighters already. It was 8:30 and it was starting to get dark. They stayed up talking and before they knew it was 11.

"Argh, I'm tired." Anzu exclaimed before she got in her sleeping bag. "I'm gonna get some sleep. G'night guys." She layed down and soon after fell asleep. The others stayed up a little longer, but soon decided to go the bed as well, seeing as they didn't want to wake Anzu. So everyone got in their sleeping bags and tried to sleep.

Yami was the last awake and wasn't at all tired. Sighing he sat up and went up the stairs to his room. He rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a jacket and a pair of sweat pants. He pulled them on over his boxers and tank top and pulled his shoes on.

"The run might do me some good." He told himself quietly. He left the game shop silently and started to jog down the street. He ran for about 5 minutes before midnight rocked up. He turned down an abandoned street and suddenly a flash of red light appeared. He squinted to see its origin though he couldn't see a thing amidst the blood red light. When the light disappeared Yami ran forwards to see what it had been. He almost feinted at the sight.

"A girl."


	2. A Girl

_**I do not own Sailor Moon OR Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

Yami stared down at the girl on the cement. In realisation of the situation he knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. It was fine and regular. He sighed in relief. A groan escaped the girls lips and Yami pulled his hand back on instinct. She slept on. Looking around in hope of someone claiming to know her and having that hope leave as the street was empty, he picked her up bridal style and started on his way back to the Kame Game Shop. Creeping into the game shop without waking anyone was easy, but now Yami had a problem.

"Where should I put her?" Shrugging he carried her up the stairs, skilfully avoiding the creaking stair, and entered his room, placing her on his bed. He pulled the covers over her and took a sharp intake of air. "Now I just have to wait until Yugi or one of the others wakes up…or until she does." Sighing he slipped off his shoes and sat down on his desk. "And the wait begins."

Ryou woke with a start, the nightmare he'd been having still lingering in his mind. He shuddered slightly before looking around. It was still early yet, in fact, it was 6. A sigh escaped his lips before he noticed someone was missing from their sleeping bag. He examined his friends and came to the result of Yami.

"Where would he be?" Shrugging he set out to find him. "He's probably in his room." He carefully navigated his way around the people sleeping and started up the stairs quietly. Reaching Yami's room he knocked on the door and seconds later it was open slightly, Yami peeking out to see who was there. When he saw Ryou he sighed and opened it wider to let his friend in. Ryou smiled before entering. "You're up early." He stated happily. Yami waved it off casually.

"Yeah I know. Unusual for me, I got it. And you're just the person I need." He said quietly. Ryou quirked a brow at his behaviour. "I've got a slight problem that I don't know how to deal with." Yami told him in a hushed voice. Ryou nodded for him to explain. "You see, I found this girl-"

"You have a crush on someone?" Ryou cut him off. Yami shook his head. "Oh, okay then."

"Like I was saying, I found this girl last night when I was walking…well, running. She was unconscious on the street." Ryou's face dropped suddenly like a brick. He followed Yami's glance to the bed, and noticed for the first time the sleeping girl. "And I really have no clue what to do."

"Oh god…I-is she alright?" Ryou asked sceptically. Yami nodded quickly.

"She is fine, but is probably going to be scared when she awakens." He claimed. Ryou nodded his agreements.

"I'll say…what are we gonna do?" Yami shrugged as an answer. "Maybe we should wake Yugi." Yami nodded his agreements before turning to leave the room.

"Don't touch her monster!" The sudden speech made Ryou jump as Yami spun round to find the girl still sleeping, muttering under her breath about a pretty sailor soldier of love and justice. Raising a brow he turned to leave again, but stopped when he heard her make a strangled scream. Then sobbing came. He looked over his shoulder, she was sitting up and breathing heavily. Ryou glanced at him quickly whispering to him that he would get Yugi and walking out of the room. Yami sweat dropped, unsure of what to do. The girl seemed rattled by something. He watched her suddenly reach for the broach she had on before she looked around uncertainly.

"Where?" Catching sight of Yami she clutched the broach tighter. "Who are you?" She demanded of him. Yami hesitated on his answer.

"Uh…My name is Yami. Are you alright?" He questioned her. She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off him. "I found you unconscious on the street…what happened?" Ignoring the question the girl stood up from the bed and looked around again, taking in the details.

"Uh, umm…w-where am I?" she sounded slightly frightened and very confused. Before Yami could reply Yugi and Ryou rushed in to the room. Again the girl clutched her broach as if she thought someone was going to take it. "It's alright…This is Yugi and Ryou. They are here to-"

"Help." She finished. She let her hand drop to her side again and resumed looking around. Yami looked over to Yugi who stared at him questioningly. Shrugging Yami turned back to the girl. She was currently staring at his duel deck which was laid out carefully on his desk face up. "What…Where am I?" She looked back to them expectantly.

"Uh, the Kame Game Shop…" Yugi told her. She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Oh." They had been expecting a bigger reaction to 'oh', but made nothing of it. Slowly she made her way over to the window and looked out at the streets. Uncertainly Yugi made an attempt to figure out what was going on.

"Umm, so Yami, you found her on the street last night?" Yami nodded simply. The girl turned to them to listen. "Why were you out so late…no, scratch that. Bad question, I'm not sure if I want to know." He turned his questioning to the girl. "Who are you?" She hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

"Um…Usagi. My name is Usagi." She said after a while. Nodding in approval Yugi tried another.

"What happened? Why were you unconscious on the street?" Taking in a sharp intake of air the girl looked away.

"Uh…well…I should go." She said before starting for the door. The three boys watched in confusion. Yami was the first to come to his senses.

"Uh, wait." He called out before rushing out after her and down the stairs. She kept walking, ignoring his calls. "Hang on…wait." She was at the door, readying herself to go out. Yami stopped beside her as she opened the door. "What happened last night?"

"Yami keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep." Anzu said as she wandered into the room. Usagi looked back at her in surprise and Yami sighed.

"Sorry Anzu…go back to sleep." But it was too late, Anzu had seen Usagi and now the questions were starting.

"Who is she? What is she doing here? Is the shop already open?" Yami kicked himself mentally. He shook his head slightly before turning back to Usagi, who was already walking out the door. He quickly went out after her.

"Hey wait, you did not answer my question." He said as she looked from side to side thoughtfully. Anzu watched from the doorway curiously, paying no attention to Yugi and Ryou whom had run up behind her and were trying to get past. "What happened last night?" Usagi glanced at him before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry…thank you for taking care of me. I appreciate it. But would you stop pressing the matter, there's nothing to tell." She replied slightly irritated. She went back to examining the street carefully. It was just a guess, but Yami came to the thought of she still didn't have a clue where she was.

"Where do you need to get to?" He inquired. She started chewing on her bottom lip again and looked up to him.

"Uh…never mind. I can get there myself." She said flatly. Yami quirked a brow.

"You seem lost."

"I'm not lost…I'm not lost." She looked back up the street. "I'm going this way." She turned to leave.

"Are you sure, you seem to be trying to convince yourself more than me." He told her. Usagi shook her head. Finally Yugi and Ryou got past Anzu and ran up to the two as Usagi started to walk away.

"Oh whoa ho…where is she going?" Yugi demanded of Yami. Yami shrugged.

"She would not say."

"But what about last night? Obviously something happened and it seemed like she was scared to say anything about it…kind of like if she did she'd get hurt." Ryou chimed in. Yami nodded simply. "We can't just let her go if that is the case!" Yami was still watching her walking up the street looking around. Sighing he looked back to the two boys.

"I know. But what can we do?"

"Yeah, if we follow her she'll think we're stalkers or something." Yugi agreed. Anzu made her way over to the three teens…well, two teens and thousands of years old Pharaoh in the form of a teen.

"Excuse me…but what is going on here?" she demanded of them. Yugi looked up at her and frowned.

"Err, that girl was unconscious on the street last night and Yami found her…and she wouldn't tell us what happened so we think that she is in danger. Ooh and uh that guy just started to follow her!" He rushed the last part, pointing to a tall man walking after her. "Uh what do we do?" Yami smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'll go see what happens. It might be someone she knows though." He told him. Yugi nodded his agreements before Yami went after the two down the street, running as soon as they turned the corner.

"What was that about?"


End file.
